


The Power of Cake

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Other, Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: You decided to bake a cake for Cole...





	The Power of Cake

You giggled to yourself as you applied the last of the icing on the cake you spent all night making. It was an impromptu thing but looking at the purple frosting you messily applied to the cake, you felt accomplished. Sure it was just one layer of cake that was uneven and definitely the work of an amateur but it was perfect in your eyes. This was the best you’ve ever made- considering you’ve never made an entire cake by yourself and you’ve only had the internet to guide you.

You noticed Cole was having a harder time than normal and wanted to do something to make your favourite Ninja feel better. The problem was, everything you tried before went wrong. You tried to hug him- but tripped over your own feet and ended up nearly sending him overboard the Bounty. You tried talking to him but you bit your tongue. You tried training with him but you forgot you weren’t at his level of ninja and only ended up hurting yourself. It was while sitting up in the middle of the night dejectedly, that the idea came to you.

You just hoped this works. All day yesterday you’ve felt like you’ve only been a nuisance rather than help and you really didn’t want Cole to dislike you. You fiddled with Zane’s apron you borrowed that did nothing to contain the mess you made of the kitchen or yourself. Not when you-

“What are you doing up?” You startle then whipped your head around to see a drowsy Cole standing by the door, looking at the mess you’ve made.

“Uh…” You say then dusted some flour from your hair. “Surprise?” You grinned sheepishly.

“… Is that… Cake?” He asked, spotting the blob of purple before you.

“Yeah! I um…” A flush filled your cheeks as you picked it up. “I made it for y- OU!” You yelp as you tripped over your own feet again, sending yourself and the cake flying.

“Woah!” Cole moved quickly.

He rushed forward, grabbing you by the waist then reaching out to catch the cake and its platter.

“Are you ok?” Cole asked, looking down at you worried but all you could do was grip his nightshirt, blush heavily, and sputter feeling his incredibly toned body against yours.

Cole frowned once he hadn’t received a straight answer from you. You’ve been off all day and he’s noticed. He was worried for you. Something connected then as he looked at the cake.

“All this time… You were trying to make me feel better…” Cole whispered and you snapped out of it then.

“Well… Yeah. You seemed upset and I-”

“But you were upset! I was trying to think of a way to make you feel better!” Cole blurts and you blinked at him, wide eyed.

You both stare at each other before you began giggling then laughing, Cole joining in as well, both of you laughing into the night, standing in the messy kitchen, still pressed together.

“Aren’t we the pair.” Cole mused once your mixed laughter cooled and you laughed again as Cole watched you, seeing your wide, bright smile, your eyes sparking with mirth…

His heart skipped a beat as he adored you.

“You’re amazing.” He whispered to you and you stopped laughing abruptly yo blush, the ruby redness in your cheeks only making his heart beat faster.

“I- I…” You stuttered out, glancing away from him.

He slides the cake onto a countertop then turns your face back to him by grasping your chin. You somehow flush deeper, the warmth in your cheeks traveling down your neck as his deep brown eyes locked with yours.

“I’ve been wanting to ask for a while…” Cole began, expression opened but nervous. “Will you-”

“Sorry, I got tired of waiting for my sandwich.” Kai says, walking past you both and you both flushed at his presence.

“… We should probably clean up.” Cole says after clearing his throat.

“R-right.” You say as you stepped away from him then awkwardly shuffled to get a broom, unable to stop blushing.

_Thanks a lot Kai._

You glanced across at Cole as you began to sweep up the flour you spilled while Kai made his sandwich.

_‘Later’_ You saw Cole mouth then smiled at you.

You gripped the broom tight as your face heated up even more but you nodded.

_So maybe Kai hadn’t completely ruined the moment…_


End file.
